


Mine.

by muffinlover246



Series: Geraskier smut I write for fun :) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Geralt is an idiot, Jaskier is a Brat, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinlover246/pseuds/muffinlover246
Summary: “Don’t you want to hear me sing for you, Geralt?” Jaskier basically purred into the other man’s ear, “I may moan and shout when you make love to me. But I promise you that if you fuck me like you mean it you’ll hear me sing a completely different tune.”Jaskier placed his hand on the larger man’s thigh and gently squeezed the firm muscle there. He runs his nose up Geralt’s neck, sniffing slightly, before whispering in his ear, “After all, you wouldn’t want me to find someone else to take care of me.”orJaskier wants Geralt to be rougher in bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier smut I write for fun :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753501
Comments: 19
Kudos: 630





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I couldn't get this idea out of my head so here it is :)
> 
> Also sorry if the tense changes a bunch in the work. My completely smooth brain couldn't figure out how to fix it :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Geralt and Jaskier lay in bed together, Jaskier’s head resting on Geralt’s wide chest and the witcher’s strong arm tracing idle patterns on his lover’s back. Both men were coming down from the highs of their orgasms, as Jaskier’s heart is still beating away rapidly and Geralt’s sounds similar to that of a human. 

Jaskier traces worried circles into the hair on Geralt’s chest, unsure of how to start this particular conversation, that is if he wanted to start it at all. Jaskier would never say that he is completely unsatisfied in the bedroom with his white wolf but, he craves something… more. He knows that Geralt isn’t sleeping but when he hears Geralt speak it startles him.

“Your anxious heartbeat is irritating me.” Geralt says sleepily, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s nothing,” Jaskier lies, deciding to abort the conversation all together.

“Mmm” Geralt hums in an irritated manner. Although, Jaskier has been around him long enough to know that this particular hum means “don’t lie to me.”

Jaskier huffs out a sigh before saying, “I- I want you to be rougher in bed.”

Jaskier feels the hand on his back stop its movements just before Geralt moves to sit up, pushing Jaskier to follow him.

“Are you trying to say that I don’t satisfy you in bed?” Geralt asks genuinely, scanning Jaskier’s face for any lie or nicety that he might spit out in response. 

“No, of course not!” Jaskier states, reaching up and cupping Geralt’s cheek in his hand, “You have made me feel things that I never thought possible.”

Geralt hums again, this time visibly confused, “If you like the way we fuck, then what’s the matter?”

“Well I wouldn’t consider what we do fucking per say,” Jaskier responds, “You are so damn attentive to my ever need, always stopping to see if I’m okay, or making sure to open me up with four fingers before you slowly ease into me. Sometimes I just want you to-”

“Hurt you?” Geralt supplies but Jaskier shakes his head.

“Use me.”

Geralt sighs and pinches the bring of his nose before saying, “I do all of those things because I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not some fragile piece of glass, Geralt!” Jaskier says in a frustrated tone, upset that Geralt isn’t understanding what he means, “I can-”

“Compared to me you are.” Gerat says, cutting off the bard's words as he cups his lover’s face in both of his hands, “I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt you.”

“Fine.” Jaskier sighs, admiring the raw emotion coming from his rather stoic lover, “But can you promise you you’ll at least try to be a bit rougher?”

Geralt hums softly before nodding. Geralt places a chaste kiss on Jaskier’s lips before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jaskier responds, before kissing him again.

xXx

It’s been a few weeks since their conversation and they have already moved through a few new towns and a few new contracts, but Jaskier has yet to see a change with the way Geralt fucks him. He’ll be the first to admit that he knows Geralt is trying but he can see that he is holding himself back anytime the witcher finds himself being a bit “too rough”.

The two find themselves in a tavern after Geralt kills the harpy that has been terrorizing the town. They sit together in a booth, after Jaskier sings songs of Geralt’s heroic actions. The two men eat and drink to their heart's content until the ale they drank begins to affect Jaskier. 

The ale begins to make Jaskier’s thoughts spin until he has a brilliant idea. Jaskier chuchkes softly to himself before leaning on Geralt and whispering, “Fuck me like a witcher, Geralt.” 

“Jaskier.” Geralt growled, as he smells the arousal rolling off Jaskier in waves, “What is going on with you?”

“I’ve just realized how I can make you understand how rough I want you to be with me” Jaskier responds, licking around the shell of Geralt’s ear “You’ve told me before that you’ve messed around with some of the witchers at Kaer Moren. I doubt you treat them like they are fragile pieces of glass.” 

  
“Because they aren’t human, Jaskier.” Geralt groans “What I did to them has nothing-”

“Don’t you want to hear me sing for you, Geralt?” Jaskier basically purred into the other man’s ear, “I may moan and shout when you make love to me. But I promise you that if you fuck me like you mean it you’ll hear me sing a completely different tune.”

Jaskier places his hand on the larger man’s thigh and gently squeezes the firm muscle there. He runs his nose up Geralt’s neck, sniffing slightly, before whispering in his ear, “After all, you wouldn’t want me to find someone else to take care of me.”

“You’re drunk bard.” Geralt simply hums in response, but on the inside, the thought of another man touching Jaskier has his blood boiling. “And besides any man in this town who thinks they can lay a hand on you, romantic or otherwise, is a fool.”

Jaskier giggles at the witcher’s response, knowing that his words are riling him up, “There was a young fellow over at that table who asked me to spend the night in his bed.” Jaskier’s hand moves further up Geralt’s thigh until his hand brushes up against the bulge in the witcher’s pants. “If I walked over to that fellow right now, with a hard cock and my insatiable need to be fucked, there is no way that he would reject me.”

Jaskier’s hand cupped what he could of Geralt’s cock and squeezed lightly. Finally eliciting a moan from his partner. Jaskier kissed up Geralt’s neck, licking and nibbling at the most sensitive part, just above his collar bone. 

“Fuck me, Geralt.” Jaskier whispered, “Make me yours.”

“You already are mine.” Geralt says flatly, and Jaskier is disappointed by the response. 

Jaskier moves from where he was sitting and saunters off to the table across the tavern, making sure that Geralt regrets letting Jaskier walk away.

When he reaches the table he bends over it, supporting his weight on his forearms and whispers to the man he spoke about to Geralt. “How would you like to take me home for the night?”

The man looks at him, and then behind him (presumably at Geralt) with a shocked expression, “I don’t want any problems with the witcher.”

“Don’t you worry about him, this is just between you and me.” Jaskier drawls, moving closer to the man and placing a soft kiss to his cheek, “What do you want to do?”

The man smiles wide before leaning in to kiss Jaskier, he feels nothing like Geralt but then again, Jaskier knows no one ever could.

Jaskier makes a move to sit in the other man’s lap but suddenly feels himself being lifted off the ground and thrown over someone’s shoulder. 

His head spins wildly from the ale and he is unable to hear or see what is going on around him anymore. Just as he begins to process what's happening the person carrying him moves swiftly out the door of the tavern.

Jaskier feels the leather of the man’s armor and realizes he is being carried by Geralt, who seems to be visibly seething with either jealousy or rage, maybe even both.  
  


“Geralt.” Jaskier whines, “What are you doing? I-”

Geralt smacks Jaskier’s ass, hard, causing him to moan and cut off his current sentence.

Geralt opens the door of their room swiftly and throws Jaskier down on the bed just as fast. Before Jaskier can get his bearings Geralt climbs up on top of him.

When Jaskier looks up at Geralt, he sees a feral look in his eyes. Pupils so wide he can barely see the beautiful amber iris anymore. This is exactly what he wanted, his witcher isn’t holding back and he loves it.

Geralt strips them both of their clothes in a very rushed pace, placing kisses and love bites on every piece of Jaskier’s skin he gains access to. Soon, they are both naked and writing against each other on the bed. Geralt moves his hands down the smooth skin of Jaskier’s torso as he kisses him breathlessly. Finally reaching the bard’s leaking cock, giving it a few pumps with his fist.

Geralt kisses down the bard’s body, lightly biting Jaskier’s skin in more sensitive areas, until he reaches where is fist is still stroking his lover. Jaskier expects Geralt to put his mouth around his cock but is surprised when Geralt flips him roughly, pulling Jaskier up by the hips when he does.

“Oh gods, yes!” Jaskier moans, when Geralt’s mouth begins lick and suck at his hole. Geralt is eating Jaskier out like a man who hasn’t eaten in days. Geralt is making a mess and the sounds he’s making are absolutely obscene, with each slurp and suckle making him harder and harder.

Jaskier moves his hands down to touch his own dick, but Geralt quickly grabs both of jaskier’s wrists in one hand and growls, “Mine.”

Jaskier shutters at Geralt’s voice, as he’s never heard him speak like this before. 

Geralt growls again, “Say. It.”

“Yours.” Jaskier moans into the sheets.

Geralt isn’t satisfied with that response though, he spanks the bard's ass and pulls Jaskier up roughly by his hair. The too hot skin of the witcher’s chest pressed against Jaskier’s sweat covered back. 

“Again.” Geralt growls directly into Jaskier’s ear, and Jaskier swears he might just cum from that alone.

“I’m yours!” Jaskier shouts, “I’m- oh fuck!”

Geralt bites down on Jaskier’s pulse point hard, then licks and sucks at it soothingly. Geralt hums at the mark before moving on to do the same thing to the skin on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

Jaskier moans with each love bite that Geralt leaves on him, the pain and pleasure taking over him completely. But he needs more than this, Jaskier wants Geralt to fuck him without care or finesse, he wants to be used. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier moans, and Geralt looks up at him from where he is sucking on Jaskier’s collar bone. “Fuck me.”

Geralt smiles wide before he pushes Jaskier face down on the bed again. Jaskier falls with a yelp and Geralt puts his mouth back on Jaskier’s hole, licking and sucking as he did before but this time Geralt roughly pushes two fingers into Jaskier.

It was too much, with too little spit, and Jaskier loved it. Even in this frenzied state Geralt knew where Jaskier’s sensitive spots were. Geralt pumped his fingers in and out of Jaskier, making a point to stoke the bundle of nerves inside the bard, snarling each time Jaskier shouts with pleasure. 

Geralt abruptly removes his fingers from Jaskier, leaving the other man whimpering from the loss until Geralt replaces it with the blunt head of his cock. Jaskier half expects Geralt to ask if this is okay or push in painfully slow, as he always does but instead Geralt fills him with one quick thrust, punching all the air out of Jaskier.

Geralt’s grip on the bard’s hips grows impossibly tight as he lets out a low moan of pleasure when he is fully seated inside Jaskier’s ass. Then, Geralt starts to fuck.

There is no rhythm to Geralt’s thrusts, some are long and deep while others are short and shallow, all Jaskier can do is sit there and take it. All it takes is a few more sporadic thrusts before Jaskier is reaching down to touch himself again, but Geralt swats his hands away and pulls Jaskier up with a forearm to the smaller man’s chest. 

“That’s.” Geralt growls into Jaskier’s ear, still fucking into him at a rapid pace, “Mine.”

“I-I n-n-need-” Jaskier stutters out to the best of his ability, his hands reaching up to pull on Geralt’s hair, “P-p-plea-se”

Geralt shifts his hips so that each thrust is directed at the sensitive spot within Jaskier before snarling, “Cum.”

Jaskier cums all over the sheets with a shout, clenching down on Geralt’s cock and pulling on his hair. Geralt lets out a low moan as he continues to fuck Jaskier through his orgasm. Geralt cums soon after he does, fucking his seed deep inside the bard’s body.

In the end they both collapse on the bed, Jaskier feels so satiated that he doesn’t even move from the wet spot he formed on the bed. Instead he falls asleep with the near crushing weight of the witcher on his back. 

xXx

When Jaskier wakes he is sitting in a warm bath, that smelled like lavender and chamomile, as daylight came in through a small window. His head aches from the ale and he makes a note to himself not to drink that much again. Jaskier shifts in the tub and takes in a sharp breath as his entire body aches with varying levels of pain.

He sees a few love bites on the skin of his shoulder and can only assume they lead up to his neck as there is a dull ache radiating there. The events of last night begin to fill his mind again and a small smile comes to Jaskier’s lips. This is exactly what he wanted. The only thing missing now was Geralt. 

As if on cue, Geralt appears in the doorway of the bathroom holding a basket of various fruits and breads. 

“Good morning, I wasn’t expecting you to be awake so soon.” Geralt says timidly, walking by Jaskier to place the fruits on a counter space out of Jaskier’s line of sight. “Jaskier I-”

“It is a good morning indeed.” Jaskier chirps, unaware that Geralt is speaking “I knocked out after you fucked the life out of me only to wake up in a warm bath with you bringing me breakfast.”

“You aren’t mad?” Geralt says, confused.

Jaskier makes an attempt to turn around in the bath to face his idiotic witcher but stops when pain shoots up his spine. Geralt places a hand on his shoulder, easing Jaskier to lie back in his original position.

Geralt walks around the tub and sits on a stool at the end of it.

“Why the hell would I be mad at you, Geralt?” Jaskier asks, “I asked you to do this, hell, I pushed you to do this.”

“I know you did,” Geralt says, looking anywhere but at Jaskier’s eyes, “But I should have had better control over myself. I-” The witcher cuts himself off with a sigh, before continuing, “You didn’t see what you looked like this morning. You’re bruised from head to toe Jaskier. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

It was one of the few times Jaskier has ever heard Geralt apologize genuinely, and the first time he’s heard Geralt apologize when it wasn’t necessary.

“Geralt.” Jaskier said, but Geralt still wasn’t meeting his gaze. “Geralt, look at me. Please.”

Geralt looks up at Jaskier’s last word, his eyes looked sadder than he has ever seen them.

He really thinks he did something wrong. Jaskier thinks to himself. 

“Come here.” Jaskier says sweetly, pleasantly surprised when Geralt moves to the side of the tub where Jaskier is. Jaskier reaches out and cups Geralt’s face in his hand, stroking his thumb against his cheek bone. “Kiss me.”

Geralt hesitates briefly before leaning in to capture Jaskier’s mouth in a chaste kiss. Jaskier licks the seam of the witcher’s mouth, moaning when Geralt opens up for him. Jaskier leads the kiss, sucking on Geralt’s tongue and nipping at his lips until Geralt pulls away.

“Jaskier-” Geralt starts but Jaskier places a single finger on his lover’s lips, silencing him.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Jaskier says, “I asked you for this and when you said no I went and made you jealous so you’d do it anyway. If anything I should be apologizing to you. So, I’m sorry for making you jealous.”

Geralt hums softly with a smile on his lips. He leans in and places one quick kiss to Jaskier’s lips, before saying, “You sure you’re okay?”

“My body aches,” Jaskier says, hushing Geralt when his face falls slightly, “But it’s just a reminder to me of who I belong to.”

Geralt smiles again before leaning back in to kiss his bard.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the sequel to my last fic is coming soon I promise. This one just demanded I write it first.
> 
> If you enjoyed it be sure to let me know in the comments 
> 
> Kudos are shiny :)


End file.
